disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is an infamous anthropomorphic talking duck who originated from Marvel Comics. Appearances ''Howard the Duck'' film In the 1986 film by Lucasfilm Ltd. (back before it was acquired by Disney), Howard the Duck was accidentally teleported from his dimension to the Human dimension during an experiment regarding dimensional transportation. While trapped in the human dimension, he befriends a female by the name of Beverly Switzler after saving her from a group of thugs. Eventually, he returns to the dimension, but sacrifices his return to his homeworld in order to stop the Dark Overlord, leaving him a permanent resident on Earth. This film was technically the first entry in the Howard the Duck franchise to have him wearing pants. He would later end up wearing them in the comics as part of a settlement regarding a lawsuit against Marvel for copyright infringement due to his similarities to Donald Duck. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Howard the Duck appears as a living exhibit in the Collector's museum. In the post-credits, Howard makes a cameo in The Collector's museum remarking upon the destruction of the museum to the Collector. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Howard made a cameo at the Iron Lotus, where he talked with someone. He was seen again in the credits later on. Marvel Animated Universe Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Awesome", Howard the Duck was captive in a sphere-globe in Connors' lab. He warned Spider-Man to back off and that he would use his Quack Fu, which Spidey deemed him "too weird". In the episode "Carnage", Howard has a cameo appearance in When Peter Parker's imagination when Norman Osborn is about to turn Spider-Man into Carnage, Peter imagines other possible transformations, including Howard. In the episode "Guardians of the Galaxy", Howard is mentioned among Star Lord's list of heroes on Earth before Spider-Man. The episode "Return to the Spider-Verse" Pt. 2 featured a pirate version of Howard the Duck (voiced by Seth Green) who resided in a cartoonish pirate reality, Howard was Web Beard the Sea Lord's first mate on a pirate ship version of Groot until he started to have a disagreement with Web Beard enough to lead the pirate versions of Rocket Raccoon and Cosmo the Spacedog into a mutiny after Web Beard hoarded the treasure for himself. When Howard was trying to get Web Beard, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to walk the plank, the Kraken ended up attacking. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid persuaded Web Beard and Howard to put aside their differences in order for everyone to help repel the Kraken. After that was done, Howard agreed to serve Web Beard again. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Perry the Platypus is mistaken for Howard by Spider-Man due to Perry's possession of a duckbill. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Howard is among the heroes captured by the Collector, who admires the "ultra rare hero", stating he's in mint condition. Guardians of the Galaxy He appeared in the episode "Lyin' Eyes" where Drax the Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon find him in a display case at an auction house on Knowhere. When he sees Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer, Howard the Duck turns away and continues reading his newspaper. Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! Howard the Duck can be seen, in the background, as part of the Collector's Collection, during the Pre Show, before entering the Collector's Office. Trivia *Howard the Duck's appearance and some of his outfit almost resembles that of Donald Duck. Because of this reason, Howard often wears pants to distinguish himself. **Ironically, Howard was originally a point of argument between Marvel and Disney before Disney had purchased Marvel. Due to Howard's resemblance to Donald, Disney had almost sued Marvel for copyright infringement until Howard was given a redesign to ease the dispute (hence his wearing pants). *Howard the Duck is notable as being one of the few characters to be used by both Marvel and Lucasfilm prior to both companies being bought by Disney. *In the film ''Planes: Fire & Rescue, Howard is parodied as Howard the Truck. *In August 2014, Guardians of the Galaxy director James Gunn said, "It's possible Howard could reappear as more of a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. But if people think that’s going to lead to a Howard the Duck movie, that’s probably not going to happen in the next four years. Who knows after that?". Gallery Howard_USM.png|Howard in Ultimate Spider-Man. Howard_S.M.A.S.H..png|Howard in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. HowardCage.png|Howard in a cage Howard-the-duck-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg|Howard in Guardians of the Galaxy. HowardDrink-GOTG.png|Howard out of his cage and drinking HowardtheDuckBobbleHead.jpg HowardelPato.jpg|Howard the Duck in his 1986 film of the same name Howard the Duck Gotg Concept Art.jpg Howard.jpg SoosHoward.jpg|Howard the Duck encounters Gravity Falls's Soos Ramirez in a 2015 comic. Howard.png|Howard in Marvel Tsum Tsum FNK13808.jpg Marvel-Secret-Wars-Minimates-Howard-the-Duck.jpg 8d5797560c74730bcd77c36e1528bf94.jpg|Howard in Marvel Puzzle Quest Screen+Shot+2016-08-24+at+8.00.14+AM.png|Howard as a pirate in Ultimate Spider-Man 1280x720-PGv.jpg|Howard in the Guardians of the Galaxy TV series Howardtheduck-gotg2-997848.jpg Disneyredesignmodelsheet1.jpg Disneyredesignmodelsheet2.jpg Howard_duck.png|Howard in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. de:Howard_die_Ente Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Martial Artists Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks